The invention relates to a device and method for loading toner and more particularly to an adapter for manually loading toner into either a photocopy machine or a computer print-out machine.
Present day computer print-out machines use a carbon type toner as the print medium. This toner is similar to that used in xerographic type photocopy machines. One such type of machine presently utilizes a flat plastic tube which is sealed at one end, filled with toner, closed at its opposite end with a removable clip and at this same end is provided with an adapter which mates with the toner hopper of the machine. In order to load toner into the machine the tube must be attached to the machine, which requires working within a confined space in the machine, and then the clip is removed from the tube. The toner is then shaken out of the tube into the machine and the tube is subsequently removed from attachment to the machine.
Common problems with this existing type of toner loading device are that the bags are subject to rupture during shipping or puncture during loading into the machine. A second problem is that the toner hopper is inside of the machine. Because of the confined working space it is not infrequent that the operator removes the clip from the tube before attaching the tube to the machine. This results in a certain amount of spillage during the coupling of the tube into the toner hopper.